


Set Fire to the Rain

by starlightaegi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Babies, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, EXO Have Powers (EXO), Fire Powers, Fluff, Light Powers, M/M, Omega Park Chanyeol, Original Character(s), Parents Oh Sehun/Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol Is a Soft Babie, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightaegi/pseuds/starlightaegi
Summary: Two packs. Two kingdoms. One fire the other light. A thousand years ago they broke apart due to a war between them. A hundred years ago they made a peace treaty. Now both kingdoms want to become again. The firstborn of each kingdom would be married when they reach the age of eighteen, but it wasn’t as innocent as it seemed to be. It was only for the power that would be gained with the union of Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The union of an alpha hand an omega.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited to start this story! I have so many ideas for this, and I’ve been writing it in my notes 🥺 and I’m going to try something different that I’ve never did before.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it 💜

_Dei Kingdom_

A five-year-old Baekhyun was running through the halls of the enormous castle. The tiny alpha didn’t have a care in the world, just playing with his best friend every day. His parents wanted him to sit through lessons about each of the kingdoms, but he would rather play than read books. Whenever his instructor wasn’t looking, he’d sneak away until he’s found him.

“Are you sure he won’t catch us? Papa can be scary when he’s mad.”

Baekhyun tugged on their combined hands, leading them to the library. This is where he goes to hide away from his instructor, and each time he would be found. It was worth getting away for a while.

“Junnie-Hyung, if that’s the case, I’ll take the blame. There’s something that I want to see anyway.”

Junmyeon just let Baekhyun pull him along the hallway, and tried to ignore the stares the two were getting from the servants. Baekhyun was a prince while he was just a son of a lord, but the young prince seemed to look up to him. They’ve been planning to sneak into the library with no one to question what they’re doing there for quite some time but didn’t know when they were going to go.

“Is what you’re looking for that important that we must risk you getting in serious trouble?”

“Yes, hyung! I heard my parents talking about this legend, well more of a, uh, prop, um—“

“Prophecy?”

“Yeah! and I might’ve heard them talking about a book. I was hoping when we find it you’ll read it to me?”

“sure,” Junmyeon ruffled Baekhyun’s hair with his free hand, flashing him a soft smile. The nine-year-old let the little alpha drag him away towards the library. “lead the way.”

Once the two of them reached the library, they had to be ninjas so the bookkeeper didn’t ask why they were here instead of in their lessons learning about the history of all the kingdoms. It wasn’t a lot of information, but Baekhyun wanted to play. He wanted to play with wooden swords, but his parents insisted that he should learn history instead.

They finally reached the section and got the book down. Baekhyun was waiting patiently for Junmyeon to find the page with the prophecy. He was skimming through the pages until he found the paragraph Baekhyun was looking for.

“Ok, so, what it says is that when both kingdoms finally reunite as one, a baby will be born that has the powers of both kingdoms.”

“that’s so cool! does it say anything else?”

“That one kingdom will try to take the power for themselves and eliminate the other kingdom, leading to another war. And that’s all it says, huh, it ends there. It looks like they didn’t finish writing the sentence.”

“what?! Why? We have to live the rest of our lives without knowing the truth?”

“Looks like it, Baekhyunnie, I’m sure it’s nothing. They probably didn’t know what to write after that.”

Baekhyun just crossed his arms with a pout adorning his face. The younger really wanted to know, that’s the only thing that interested him during his lessons, but now he was disappointed. When he heard his parents talking about it, they sounded really upset about it. Later, when he asked them, they simply reassured him that it wasn’t anything to worry about.

“I’m going to figure it out, hyung! You watch me.”

“Maybe when you’re older,” Junmyeon closed the book and put it back on the shelf. He honestly wanted to know too because what if in the near future it actually happens. It’s a mystery that would remain unsolved for now. “Hey, maybe you’re one of the people that’ll cause a change.”

“really, hyung? You think so?”

“Yeah, keep that determination and maybe you will.”

That seemed to raise the little one’s spirit, and the two of them walked out of the library. They didn’t make it far until Baekhyun’s parents stopped them and asked why they weren’t in lessons. A little white lie was told, but that didn’t stop them from getting a scolding.

their punishment? they couldn’t see each other for a few days. It wasn’t that bad of a punishment but to the both of them, it felt like fifty years.

🔥✨

_Kingdom of Vorsa_

A three-year-old Chanyeol was sitting on his papa’s lap. He usually wasn’t allowed into the throne room, especially when his appa was hearing problems that the kingdom might have, but his chaperone was ill. He didn’t mind because he got to spend some time with his parents a little more.

Chanyeol was playing with the ribbon around his papa’s waist, as well as quietly blabbering to him. He was trying to remain quiet as possible since his appa was currently trying to fix a problem. From the looks of it, it wasn’t going very well between the two.

“There’s nothing we can do about Dei Kingdom, it’s beyond our borders, if they haven’t attacked then we shall leave them alone. We have a peace treaty, they wouldn’t risk it.”

Chanyeol stopped talking, looking between his appa and the man, who was a beta, and started to feel something. He didn’t want to call it sad because he didn’t feel like he was going to cry, but it was similar to that.

“Your Majesty, it’ll only getting worst. If the prophecy isn’t fulfilled then a war is going to happen.”

“What is this prophecy?”

“That when the kingdoms reunite as one, a baby will be blessed upon us with the powers of both kingdoms, and it’ll only cause doom to us all.”

Sehun thought about it for a minute, he’s heard many prophecies throughout his time as king. He grew up believing them because his father was a strong believer. He took a glance at Jongin and Chanyeol, before looking back at the man.

“What does this have to do with us? It’s just something someone came up with many centuries ago. The union of our kingdoms won’t happen anytime soon, the Dei Kingdom made that perfectly clear. The only thing keeping us safe is the peace treaty.”

That answer didn’t sit well with the man. There was a lot of people that wanted this whole thing to be over, but they realized it wasn’t happening anytime soon. It was also known that the king didn’t have an alpha heir, and that didn’t sit well with people. They needed the reassurance that their kingdom wouldn’t fall because they didn’t have someone to secure the throne.

“Even if the prophecy is wrong, you need an alpha heir anyway to secure the throne. Once anyone figures out that you don’t have that then the kingdom will be eliminated without a solid heir.”

Chanyeol felt his papa pull him closer, as if he was getting a hug. Being the innocent baby he is just returned the hug. He didn’t understand what they were talking about, and he didn’t worry about it. His parents haven’t had the whole alpha and omega talk with him yet, and were planning to keep it that way for awhile.

“And what makes you think he’s not an alpha? Even if he isn’t, he can still rule. Chanyeol will be the king one day whether or not you like it. What if I only want one child that I can give all my love to? What you’re saying is ridiculous and you should open your mind up.”

It was silent throughout the room, the only sound was of Chanyeol’s blabbering to Jongin, who was feeling a bit better because of his baby’s cuteness. It was known throughout the castle that they couldn’t have anymore children, and it broke their hearts.  
Chanyeol had asked about a sibling not too long ago, but they couldn’t break it to him that he couldn’t have a brother or sister.

“Your Majesty, if isn’t too much to say, maybe you need another omega that can give you an alpha heir. It’s obvious that you can’t have anymore. Your father had six other children after you to keep the throne secure. With your son being an omega, he’ll have to get sent off into a marriage because he can’t rule. It has been that way for centuries. Many kings do it all the time to make sure that their line won’t end. Just think about it.”

Everyone stopped talking, and looked towards Sehun. The king has such a calm resting face that you couldn’t tell what he was feeling until he spoke. He was known to be the calm kind of angry, and that’s the most scary kind of angry.

“Thank you for the advice, but I don’t need it. I love my mate very much and so what if we can’t have more children, our son will do fine when the time comes. He was a gift blessed to us, nothing can change that, he’s our little miracle. If he doesn’t want to get married then I won’t force him. My father didn’t force me or my mate. We loved each other before I became king. I’m not going to betray my love for a throne. I’m not like other kings and I will never stoop so low like that. I’m not my father, who may have loved my mother but still betrayed her with having more omegas. Now get out before I do something I regret and I don’t want to do that in front of Chanyeol.”

The room was basked in silence again, nobody making a move. Chanyeol looked between his parents and the man standing in the middle of the room. He felt his papa softly crying in his royal robes, and that made him upset. The baby didn’t like to see his papa sad, his own tears welling up in his eyes.

“papa, no cry. It okay.”

Chanyeol tried to wipe away the tears while trying his best to keep his in. He didn’t like man because he made his appa angry and his papa cry. He wanted him gone.

“Go away,” Chanyeol told the man, more like shouted at him. He was only three and he didn’t want his papa to cry anymore. In his mind, if the man was gone then Jongin will be happy again. “Go away!”

“Your Majesty—“

Chanyeol didn’t know what happened next, no one in the room expected it. The room was lit with fire, and the man was suddenly yelling in pain. He couldn’t see through his tears but he kept yelling at the man to leave. The baby felt his papa pull him closer, and tucked his head into Jongin’s neck.

As Chanyeol calmed down, his sobbing turned into little sniffles, and soon enough the baby was feeling tired. The fire dwelled down to nothing, and the room was still in its pristine condition. Everyone in the room was in a state of shock.

“Take him to the health wing and have Kyungsoo heal his wounds.” A few guards came to carry the man out, who somehow was still alive. “You’re all dismissed. I’m done for the day.”

As soon as the doors closed, leaving the little family by themselves. Sehun turned towards Jongin, who was calming down the still sniffling baby. Neither of them expected that to happen.

“Are you okay, dumpling?”

Chanyeol shook his head and cuddled closer, “made papa sad. no like when papa sad. want bad man gone.”

“Papa is okay. My precious dumpling is always there to make me happy, huh?”

Chanyeol leaned back so he was back to sitting on Jongin’s lap, and gave him a big smile. He may of not understood what happened, but he made his papa happy again and that’s all that mattered.

“Chanyeollie?”

“Yes, appa?”

Sehun didn’t know how to put this without making the baby upset. He had a feeling that even Chanyeol himself didn’t know what happened. It wasn’t often that the royal family would be able to use their powers, or even access their full potential. They all had different powers, but if someone had the power of fire they were deemed unique.

“How did you do that, sweetheart?”

“Do what?”

“Make the room on fire.”

Chanyeol looked excited to tell them how he was able to make fire go throughout the room. He couldn’t see it per say but he felt it. He was really angry and he wanted the evil man away from his parents.

“I wanted bad man away from appa and papa. Chanyeollie felt really—mad and had to get him away. it just happened, appa. Didn’t do anything bad?”

“No no, dumpling, you did good.”

They didn’t want to tell him that the man was a little hurt, and wouldn’t know if he’ll be okay or not. They both gave him a kiss on the head and went to go into the gardens for the rest of the afternoon.

From then on, they knew that their little dumpling was special, and was going to change the world for the better.


	2. Two Kingdoms, One Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marriage was not on the list of things Chanyeol wanted to do before he turned eighteen, but maybe he’ll gain a friend out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever to write, but I hope you like it! I’m really in love with this story 🥺

It was around eight in the morning, sun shining through the curtains, creating a morning glow throughout the room. Chanyeol was peacefully sleeping, planning to sleep for another hour, but that didn’t go as planned. Haneul, his calico cat, walked over him and gave some kisses.

“hmm-Hannie, stop it.”

Chanyeol rolled over, snuggling further into the blankets. The cat on the other hand, thought it was time for his owner to wake up. Haneul rubbed his head on Chanyeol’s arm, shimmying his way underneath to give even more kisses. At this point, Chanyeol gave up trying to sleep and gave the cat some cuddles.

“You know I wanted to sleep a little longer.”

Haneul meowed. Now content with getting the love he wanted since this morning.

“I know you love cuddles, but you couldn’t ask papa or appa?”

Haneul meowed, knowing full well that he could’ve done that, but he wanted the attention of his favorite person.

“I know. You like me more, and I love you, but I also love sleep.”

Haneul let Chanyeol pet him a little more until he wanted to go find his other owners. Chanyeol was given his best friend at the age of eleven as a birthday present, and they immediately bonded. The kitty went everywhere with him when he was younger, and still to this day, they go everywhere together.

“I’m hungry, let’s go eat.”

Chanyeol shoved the blankets to the side, put on his kitty slippers, and left the room with Haneul following close behind him. While walking to the dining room, the prince greeted everyone he passed by with a good morning. He was known around the castle as the happy pill because you will always see a smile of his face no matter what time of day it is.

“Good morning, my darling parents!”

Chanyeol busted through the door, staying in the doorway to do a cute pose. Haneul saw food on the table and hopped onto his designated chair, and started to eat off his plate. After a few seconds, he sat down in his seat and immediately started to eat.

“Good morning, dumpling. Did you sleep well?”

“Papa,” Chanyeol whined before eating another spoonful of eggs. “I’m about to be eighteen. Don’t you think I’m not a dumpling anymore.”

“Don’t be silly, yeollie. You’ll always be our dumpling no matter how old you get. And your cheeks are like little dumplings, so squishable.”

Chanyeol just hummed in acknowledgement before continuing to eat his breakfast. He realized that Sehun wasn’t in the room and tilted his head in confusion. Usually all three of them would have breakfast together, never missing a chance to have family time.

“Where is appa?”

“He has an important expedition to prepare for, he’ll be in soon.”

Chanyeol continued to eat his breakfast, even having seconds. He was hoping that he would be able to go along this time because he was older. As he was growing up, Sehun never let him go, no matter how much he asked. He would always be upset about it, but his papa said he was just looking out for him.

Sometimes Chanyeol feels that his father is upset that he wasn’t an alpha. He has never been told or was given the idea that his thoughts were true. His subconscious always told him that maybe he would be able to go if he wasn’t an omega. He rarely had those types of thoughts, but somewhere, deep inside, he hated that he wasn’t an alpha.

When he presented as an omega, he was okay with it because he was the same as Jongin. He loved his papa a lot and he strives to be like him one day. He envy his parents relationship, and wanted something like that when he was older. It wasn’t common to see royal marriages with two people who actually loved each other. 

“Papa?”

“yes, my love?”

“Do you think appa will let me go this time?”

“I don’t know, dumpling.” Jongin gave Chanyeol’s head a kiss before going back to the kitchen to probably get more food. When he came back, he had a tray full of Chanyeol’s favorite breakfast food in the entire planet. Strawberry pancakes.

“All you can do is ask, right? There’s no harm in doing so.”

“Okay, papa. I think I’m better here eating strawberry pancakes.”

“You’re so adorable.”

Chanyeol got his cheeks pinched which were full of pancakes. He whines as his papa continued to baby him, but let him do it anyway. Chanyeol knows that he’s his parents treasure. He knows that he’s the only child they’ll ever have, and sometimes he wished he had a sibling, but his parents didn’t love him any different.

“Chanyeollie, are you okay?”

Chanyeol gave Jongin a smile, “I’m okay. Can I have a hug, papa?”

“Of course, my precious dumpling.”

Chanyeol was engulfed in a hug, taking in the scent of strawberries and coconut. He has almost the same scent, strawberries and vanilla, getting vanilla from Sehun. Ever since he was a baby, he loved to hug his papa because if his comforting scent. He was just very close to Jongin, and loved to be spoiled by him.

They were enjoying the moment until the doors burst open, causing them to pull apart and Haneul to jump out of his chair and onto Chanyeol’s lap. The cat hid himself into Chanyeol’s pajamas, and the omega rubbed the cat’s ear.

“Good morning, my loves!”

“You know you don’t need to break down the doors, Sehunnie.”

“But, Nini, it’s okay for our Chanyeollie to do every morning.”

Jongin gave Sehun a kiss, and fixed his hair so it didn’t look so messy. Chanyeol stopped eating to watch the cute interaction between his parents and just softly smile. The feeling though didn’t last long because they can be disgustingly cute.

“That’s all the kisses I get? I want more, Nini.”

Sehun grabbed Jongin’s waist, pulling him closer to give more kisses. The omega just wrapped his arms around his neck, and gave him a few more kisses. They were cute but sometimes they were annoyingly cute, and Chanyeol wanted a relationship that was annoyingly cute someday.

“You can get more later.”

“I love you guys, but sometimes you’re disgustingly cute.”

“Aww, dumpling,” Chanyeol was engulfed in hugs and little cheek rubs from both of his parents. All he could was sit there and take the love, which he liked anyway, very much liked. He was the definition of spoiled with love. “You’ll understand when you find a mate.”

“Hmm, not happening anytime soon.”

“That reminds me,” Sehun pulled away still stroking Chanyeol’s hair. Both of the omegas look up at him with curious eyes. “We’re going somewhere, so make sure to pack at least two weeks worth of clothes.”

Chanyeol’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He’s been waiting for this moment for almost thirteen years, well more like ten, but it’s still one of the best day ever. He didn’t know where they were going or for what, but he was ecstatic to be able to get out of the kingdom.

“Really, appa?!”

“Yeah, sweet pea! Go get ready.”

Chanyeol got up from his chair, and immediately ran out the dining room. Haneul jumped down and followed his owner, leaving Sehun and Jongin alone. 

“Where are we going?”

“I can’t say yet but maybe it’ll be for the better for this certain thing to happen.”

“If you say so, honey.” 

With that Jongin left the room to go pack some bags. Leaving Sehun alone, hoping that this was the right decision.

🔥✨

Chanyeol was a little bit behind his parents, but in front of the party that they brought as protection. It’s been a long four days of riding to wherever they are going. He wanted to lay back down on his fluffy bed and cuddle up with Haneul. The cat was in the bag that was tied up to the horse, head sticking out to look around.

“Are we there yet?”

“Almost, dumpling, we have a few minutes left.”

Chanyeol let out a bored sigh. Maybe this wasn’t as fun as he thought it was. He remembers his appa telling stories of what he did while he was gone for these expeditions. He’s really not impressed because they haven’t seen anything yet. Then again, he’s out of the palace which hasn’t happened since he was little.

It wasn’t long until a large kingdom came into view, and maybe what he thought earlier was wrong. He was going to see something cool that he could tell Kyungsoo, who was sadly still at the palace. Besides Haneul, Kyungsoo was his only friend.

“Sehunnie, where are we going? Are we visiting another kingdom?”

“Don’t worry, Nini. Trust me. We’re going to the Dei kingdom for something important.”

They finally made it to a gate, the white walls were humongous, and it took a few minutes for them to be let in. Once they got through the village and in front of the palace, Chanyeol’s heart was beating fast. He didn’t know why he was because he wasn’t scared, but by looking up at the palace it was quite intimidating. 

“Come on, sweet pea.” 

Chanyeol got off his horse, taking Haneul out of his bag, and grabbing Jongin’s hand. He could sense that Chanyeol was anxious, and ever since he was little he would reach for either of their hands as a comfort thing. Jongin was a little scared, he wasn’t going to lie, but he trusted Sehun. 

Once inside, it was much more lively then the outside. It made Chanyeol a little less anxious looking around at all the stuff that was hung up on the wall. It wasn’t as lively as their kingdom, which didn’t make sense because they were the kingdom of light. At least the castle was white on the outside which brought a little shine to the place.

They continued walking down the seemingly endless hallway until Sehun stopped in front of a set of white doors. He opened the door, walking in and greeting someone. Jongin followed a few seconds later with Chanyeol hiding behind him. He was a little shorter than his parents, but they told him that he’ll probably grow taller, like maybe a foot taller.

“Hello, Jongin-ssi. I’ve heard so many good things about you from Sehun-ssi!”

Jongin didn’t know how to respond since he hadn't met a lot of people who had nice things to say. He just smiled and slightly bowed his head, and immediately went to sit down next to Sehun. That left Chanyeol standing there with Haneul, and the person turned towards him with a smile.

Chanyeol, being the shy bean he was, held Haneul closer and slightly smiled back. Before they could say anything, the doors opened again, and two people came into the room. 

“Sorry for the long wait, dear. I had to find our darling buttercup out in the gardens.”

Chanyeol took a quick glance at the door to see the other people, and immediately went to sit down in between his parents. He scooted closer to Sehun, pulling Jongin closer so he was squished like a sandwich. Being in a room with a lot of alpha’s made Chanyeol a little nervous because he wasn’t used to this amount of people outside of those in the castle. 

Some people talk about how Chanyeol is a sheltered child, which was half true, but he knew a few things about the world. What people don’t understand is that being the only child, his parents didn’t let him do a lot of things outside. Of course, he was able to play outside, but it always had to be inside of the castle walls. 

“Oh, it’s okay, honey. We were just getting acquainted. They’re from the kingdom of Vorsa.”

“Oh yes, I remember you mentioning that,” the lady sat down next to the man, bringing what Chanyeol assumed was their son, to sit next to them. There was awkward silence between the six of them. The two kingdoms haven’t seen each other for almost a century, and the worry that saying anything could set anyone off.

“We’re here to discuss the terms about our agreement.”

“Yes. What are your terms?”

Sehun pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket. It wasn’t too long of a list, but he wanted these few things to happen, and it was going to be followed if they wanted their kingdoms to join as one. 

“My first condition is that Chanyeol will be cared for while he’s here—“

“Hold on a second—?”

“He’s sensitive to a lot of things. So please make sure that he’s not too uncomfortable. If I get so much as an insinuation that he’s being treated badly, the whole agreement is off.”

Both Chanyeol and Jongin were looking at Sehun, worried all over their faces, because they didn’t know about this at all. Sehun knew that if he told Jongin, he would disagree immediately because he treasured Chanyeol more than anything. He didn’t want to make their son leave home to be somewhere he didn’t know, but the kingdoms needed to become one.

“Appa,” Chanyeol felt that his whole body was riddled with fear. He wasn’t ready to get married, he was only seventeen, and he knew what would have to happen if he were to get married. He wasn’t ready for that. “What’s going on?”

Everyone in the room looked at the omega, who was on the verge of tears. He felt his chest tightened and the sudden wave of nausea hit him like a hurricane. He needed to stay calm because of what happened when he was younger, and he needed to make a good impression.

“Dumpling—“

“Don’t call me that.”

Chanyeol breathing got a little quick, heart beating at a rapid rate. He felt that his hands that were holding Haneul were going numb, and his vision being blurry with tears. He needed to get out of there before something bad happened. He knew that he’d beat himself up later for running out the room, but he needed to get some fresh air. 

“I n-need to go,” Chanyeol got up from the couch and ran out of the room. He heard his parents calling after him, but he didn’t want to go back, he needed to get out of there. Last time when he was really upset, he burned someone because he couldn’t keep his emotions in check. Granted that happened when he was only a baby, and he knows how to hold it in, but he didn’t want to experience that again.

Chanyeol made it out into the gardens, finding a spot to hide behind, so no one would question him. He was playing with Haneul, who was rubbing his head on Chanyeol’s leg. The omega sniffled every now and then, his head laying on his arms. He didn’t even realize that someone sat next to him until they spoke.

“Hey,” Chanyeol lifted his head, looked at the boy from the room, and looked back down. He mumbled a little “hi” in response before going back to playing with Haneul’s tail. The cat let it happen because he could sense that his owner was upset, and he didn’t want to make it any worse.

“I know all of this is shocking. I was shocked when my parents told me, but I can see the benefits of this whole thing.”

Chanyeol looked up, “like what?”

“With us getting married, it brings both kingdoms together, and that’s what everyone wants. It would also be nice to be able to have someone to talk to besides Jongdae and Junmyeon all the time.”

“Really?”

The boy nodded, “we can be friends, only if you want, and we only have to be all lovey when it’s official matters.”

Chanyeol was quiet, thinking about what the boy had said. It would be nice to actually have a good friend besides Kyungsoo, but he doesn’t know about this kingdom at all. At least he would have someone to help him while he’s here for however long it is, and maybe it’ll make his parents leaving to go back home a little less scary.

“Okay. We can be friends. I’m Chanyeol.”

“I’m Baekhyun.”

Haneul meowed and went to give Baekhyun a head rub on his leg, which is a great sign because that means he likes him. Whenever they meet someone, Haneul would be the one to give a good judgement on the person, as animals have a good sense of judgement when it comes to people. Chanyeol was assured that maybe he wouldn’t be as lonely as he initially thought, and if Haneul liked him then it was okay for him.

“And who is this cutie?”

“Haneul but he likes to go by Hannie more.”

The two of them continued to talk and play with Haneul until Baekhyun was called back into the building, bringing Chanyeol with him, and meeting their parents in the dining room. As soon as Chanyeol came into view, Jongin immediately ran up to him.

“Dumpling, are you okay? I was so worried about you.”

Chanyeol put Haneul down and hugged his papa back. He felt guilty for making him worry so much about, knowing that Jongin treasured him more than anything in this world. He wasn’t upset at his parents because he knew that it had to happen, but he wished he had been told about it before he was sent off to marry someone he didn’t even know very well.

“I’m okay, papa. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“No, baby, it’s alright. I guess you needed some fresh air to clear your head.”

Chanyeol nodded his head, “is appa upset that I ran away?”

Jongin rubbed his dumpling’s hair, snuggling closer because that was his baby. When he first heard the news, he was shocked, and he felt a little anger towards Sehun for not telling him that he was going to marry their only child off. After hearing the terms of the agreement, he felt a little bit better that his precious baby would be taken care of while he was here.

“No, sweetheart, he’s upset because you’re upset.”

“I don’t want appa to be upset.”

“Maybe you can give him some cuddles later.”

Chanyeol agreed to that because he wouldn’t give up the opportunity to cuddle with his parents, anyone really. He’s a cuddle bug and anyone who is willing to cuddle, he would do that. He sat down in between his parents, eating the delicious food that he was presented with. There wasn’t a lot of awkward silence, which was better than earlier today, and it seemed that the adults were conversing among each other.

Dinner went by fast, Chanyeol wishing everyone a goodnight before following his parents to their room so they can cuddle. He was walking a little bit behind them, holding onto Haneul, who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. He wanted to tell Sehun that he wasn’t mad at him, he never was, but just at the whole situation. He had faith that his parents wouldn’t marry him to someone that is evil. No matter how much he didn’t want to get married yet, at least Baekhyun was nice, so he was okay with it.

Before going to bed, Chanyeol made up with Sehun, explaining that he wasn’t mad at him at all. He’s never been in a situation where he had to be somewhere that he wouldn’t have his parents there with him all the time. He didn’t know what was going to happen while he was here, but he wasn’t as scared as he was before. He was comfortable being sandwiched between his parents, Haneul curled up on the Chanyeol’s pillow by his head. 

It seemed that if this were to happen then it will all fall into line, and both kingdoms can stop worrying whether a war was going to happen in the near future. There would be no more tension between them because of their differences, now accepting each other’s differences, and hopefully will stay that way for future generations. All everyone could do was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they finally met! They are so cute 💗💗


	3. Bonding at it’s finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ✨
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and being healthy 💜💜

It’s been about two weeks since Chanyeol has been at the Dei Kingdom, and he was enjoying it more than he thought he would. His friendship with Baekhyun has grown within these two weeks, andmaybe he’s starting to develop a little crush. He didn’t know what these feelings were, but every time he would see the alpha, his heart would jump a little bit. He’s the person that he’s with while his parents were busy with official stuff.

Chanyeol was currently being pulled through the corridor of the castle, holding tightly onto Baekhyun’s hand, and willingly following wherever they were going to. During most of the morning, he was in the library with Haneul, reading through some books before he was pulled away. He didn’t have the heart to protest, so he just let himself be dragged along.

“Now, Chanyeollie, this person is very very important to me, and you’re important to me too. I think it’s time for my two favorite people to meet!”

Chanyeol gave a big smile in return, excited to meet this other person that Baekhyun spoke so highly about. Kyungsoo was like that to him, and he missed his best friend, but it made him happy that he would come down for his wedding. The event was supposed to occur right after Chanyeol turned eighteen, which was in three months, but people were pretty persistent that it happened soon.

From what he heard, the wedding ceremonies were different for both kingdoms, and he only knew of what his kingdom did. There would be a ceremony where vows were shared, then they would have a party until the wee hours of the morning, and then that was the end. If it were royalty then the festivities would continue for a week, hoping that the royal marriage will strive forever. The only thing he knew about other kingdoms was that there was a time period that people expected a child to secure the throne, and that’s something Chanyeol wasn’t looking forward to.

“Are we going far?”

“We’re almost there!”

“Okay,” Chanyeol tightened his grip onto Baekhyun’s hand, and looked at all the flowers they were passing. It was almost fall and soon enough the flowers would be gone until next spring. Chanyeol suggested that they have their ceremony in the garden, and Baekhyun agreed to it. 

“Junnie-hyung!”

Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol’s hand, startling the young one, and he watched the alpha hug someone else. He couldn’t really see who it was, but he was excited to finally meet the person that Baekhyun talked so highly about. When both of them turned towards him, he got shy and immediately looked away.

“Hyung, this is Chanyeol.”

“Ahh yes I’ve heard so much about you through our letters. You’re right, Baekhyunnie, he is adorable!”

Before Chanyeol could comment on that, he was attacked with a hug. He let himself be squished and received head rubs from a random stranger that he only knew him to be as Baekhyun’s friend. He didn’t usually allow people to touch him randomly, or even get as far as hugging. He almost felt like he was being scented by him, but at the same time, it was slightly different.

“It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Junmyeon from the Kingdom of Neró. I’ve known little Baekhyun since he was a little sprout.”

“Hey, I’m not that little anymore.”

“Let’s take a walk and get to know each other a little bit more! I want to know about my best friend's fiancé.”

Junmyeon ignored Baekhyun because he knows that he’ll always be a little sprout to him. He also needed to find out why all of a sudden this marriage is happening when this same exact thing was attempted centuries ago. It only lasted for a couple years until it led to the war that split everyone up. For the most part, nobody knew the true reason it happened in the first place unless you were a bookworm.

“Yah! You can’t just take my Chanyeollie away!”

“Who says he’s your ‘Chanyeollie’, Baekhyunnie?”

“I say!”

“Well that’s too bad,” Junmyeon grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and pulled him away. All he could was look back and give a smile in reassuring that he was going to be okay. He might be a major softie but he can hold his ground if needed, never letting anyone walk over him like a rug.

Maybe he could make a new friend.

🔥✨

Chanyeol was out with Junmyeon until it was lunch time, and they met up with Baekhyun at the table where everyone else was. He could tell that the alpha was sulking, clearly with the pout that’s on his lips, so Chanyeol sat next to him. Seeing that the pout didn’t go away, he poked Baekhyun’s cheek, and smiled at him which he got in return.

They all ate lunch, conversing about a lot of things that were official matters, which Chanyeol knew nothing about. He was happily munching on his sandwich, cheeks looking like dumplings, which Baekhyun couldn’t help but want to pinch. He could see why his nickname was dumpling, because he was the embodiment of a dumpling.

Chanyeol could only blush, not knowing what to do, because he was only worried about his sandwich and eating the many strawberries that were placed on the plates in front of them. He loves strawberries, and he always has, every since he was a baby. He continued to eat contently, letting the adults talk about whatever adults talk about. He was just happy to eat.

After lunch, everyone went back to their separate ways, but Chanyeol went with Baekhyun. The alpha had to do training and the omega was interested because he’s never stepped foot in a training area. He wanted to when he was younger, but Sehun told him no because it wasn’t as fun as he thought it was. He was allowed to watch from the window, but he was mostly following what Jongin was doing.

He was excited to see it in person even though he couldn’t exactly participate in such activities. He brought a book to keep him company while nothing was interesting was happening. He was, once again, being dragged down the corridor, but this time was Haneul with him. The cat had come to greet him in the doorway of the dining hall, and Chanyeol immediately picked him up in his arms. He has missed seeing his favorite cat all day, and he lowkey felt bad about it. He didn’t want to leave him with his parents all day and thought he would let the cat have some fresh air.

It wasn’t long until they got outside, to the little training area that was filled with people already. Chanyeol read that most princes start training at a young age, having to know military knowledge for when they become king. That wasn’t the case for Chanyeol, while his kingdom was beautiful, the ideals weren’t the best. Most people didn’t want an omega fighting because in their views they are supposed to be home taking care of children. Even if Sehun didn’t believe that, he did his best to make the people happy.

“Are you going to do training too, Chanyeollie?”

“Oh, no,” Chanyeol quickly responded, the statement catching him by surprise. He kind of forgets that their kingdoms have two different views, and that’s something that’ll take him some getting used to. “I’ve never done it before.”

“Really? Why not? It’s really fun.”

“My kingdom, um, doesn’t really let omegas join the fight. It’s kind of a pride thing, but appa doesn’t agree to it. He tries to make everyone happy, so, yeah—”

“Ahh, okay. That’s kinda mean. If you ever want to do it, I can train you.”

“Oh, no, that’s okay,” Chanyeol felt the blush rise in his cheeks. Just imagining being that close to Baekhyun made him turn even redder, and decided to hide behind his cat, trying to calm down his blush. “I’ll just read and give you support.”

“Aww you’re so adorable, Yeollie.”

“T-thank you.”

He went to sit in one of the seating areas from what he assumes is the sitting area for when tournaments happen. Haneul immediately curled up in his lap, sunbathing in blazing sun. It was almost the end of summer and the beginning of fall. He couldn’t believe that this year he was turning eighteen. That time really went by fast. Chanyeol gave Haneul a loving pat on the head before opening the book to continue reading where he left off.

Throughout the two hours of training, Chanyeol would look up from time to time, just to admire Baekhyun. It would make his heart jump but he didn’t know why he was feeling these things because he’s never really felt them before. He set a mental reminder to ask his parents later tonight when they see each other. He just wanted to get his feelings sorted out before he becomes a blob of unexplained feelings.

After the training session ended, the two friends went off into the garden, which at this point was their hangout spot. They ended up in a gazebo which Chanyeol never notified until now, but it was nice to sit in some shade after being in the blazing hot sun for about three hours. Haneul seemed to enjoy it more than the two humans, going back into a ball to take a nap. 

“So, Chanyeollie, what do you like to do in your free time bedsides spending your day in the library?”

Chanyeol was about to answer until Baekhyun laid his head on his lap, making the omega blush for the fifty millionth time that day. He didn’t know what to do but his instinct was to play with Baekhyun’s hair, and he wasn’t sure why.

“I wasn’t really exposed to a lot of things because I was mostly kept inside as a child, so what I know is reading, but I like to read to learn about other kingdoms. Makes me feel I’m not, I don’t know— I’m rambling.”

“It’s okay to let out your frustration. You can talk to me and I’ll listen, but only if you want to.”

It took a minute for Chanyeol to comprehend what Baekhyun was telling him. He’s never really been the type of person to feel frustrated or have these types of feelings. Yes, he wished he was able to experience things outside when he was younger, but he wouldn’t trade it for his knowledge he has gained.

“Sometimes I wish that I was able to go outside more when I was younger, but I can totally understand why my parents did what they did because they didn’t want anything to happen to me. I also get the feeling that appa is disappointed that I presented as an omega and not an alpha. The thing is, I never got the insinuation that he feels that way, but my mind is telling me that it’s what he feels. I’m okay with who I am. I love being an omega instead of an alpha, but the common people and nobles in my kingdom don’t think that omegas can fight with them, even if we’re royalty. Appa has tried and tried to make them see that everyone, no matter what our wolves are, we are all the same. I’m sorry if I rambled again.”

Baekhyun didn’t answer for quite some time, scaring Chanyeol that he might’ve fallen asleep, and he was talking to the air. Whether or not if the alpha heard him, he was able to get what has been plaguing his thoughts recently. Ever since he was little, he would always understand why some people did what they did, but other times it was a complete mystery why what happened did. 

“I know that I’ll never know what you went through as a baby since my parents gave me the freedom to do whatever I wanted, as long as I didn’t cause chaos somewhere. I can see why your parents sheltered you since you are their only child, and that’s what they thought would protect you from harm's way. It’s not fair that people in your society see omegas any different, like they aren’t meant to be fighters, like betas and alphas. You could if you wanted to. I think sometime soon, they’ll see that, and everyone can start training together.”

Chanyeol has been hoping for that for years. He can only remember a little bit from when someone was talking bad about Jongin and he did something about it. He knows that his papa is looked down upon because he couldn’t have any more kids, and not having an alpha for the heir to the throne was deeply frowned upon. He knows that it makes his papa a little sad that he couldn’t have more kids, but he still loved Chanyeol the same. He has stated multiple times that his dumpling was his treasure. 

Sehun, even if he was the king, still got a lot of backlash for not remarrying to ensure that the throne has an heir that would be successful. Something that Chanyeol was never going to be, and he didn’t really care anymore. His parents loved him with all their heart and that’s what mattered to him. He knows that people talk about their family because they only have one child and that child happened to not be a beta or alpha. It wasn’t no one’s fault that the world made him the way he is, so why do people blame him for something he couldn’t control?

“I know that my parents love me, like a lot a lot, and I love them too, but sometimes I wish things were better for them. A lot of people talk about them and it breaks my heart because they shouldn’t be blamed for something they couldn’t control. Life isn’t all glamorous even if you’re royalty. It’s sad but the truth.”

“I’m sorry that you have to go through that, Chanyeollie. While you’re here, I’ll protect you! No one will talk bad about my little cupcake.”

Cue the blushing and bashfulness. Chanyeol feels that Baekhyun does this on purpose to make him blush, which is okay, but it’s good for his heart to be going through that right now. Yeah, he definitely has a crush.

🔥✨

Night time had quickly come, which meant they had to eat dinner. It was the same as lunch with most of the adults talking about official stuff, leaving Chanyeol to read and eat at the same time. He didn’t particularly need to know or care enough to know what they were discussing. Political stuff among kingdoms was not his specialty.

After talking for what felt like a million years, he got up and followed his parents out, wishing Baekhyun a goodnight. He felt the urge to hold hands with them, but at the same time just to hug them for a long time because he realized what they go through for him. He felt like crying. He just wanted to cuddle for a little bit before going to bed.

“Papa—Appa?”

“Yeah, dumpling?”

“Can I stay with you for awhile?”

“Of course, Chanyeollie. It’s a good thing that you want to be around us still because most kids don’t want to.”

“Well I’m not most kids. I still like hugs and kisses.”

“And that’s why you’re our precious baby.”

Call it what you will, but Chanyeol is a spoiled child and what amazes people is that he doesn’t have the typical spoiled child attitude. Most of the noble kids he’s met when he was a kid have that kind of attitude, but since Chanyeol was the prince they would try to suck up to him. He didn’t care and continued to play with Kyungsoo, who was the healer, but he was Chanyeol’s friend first. Even if they were years apart. They were still close enough in age, more like five years apart. 

As soon as they reached their designated room, away from all the eyes, he immediately hugged the parent that was near him. From the scent he could tell that it was Jongin. He couldn’t hold it in anymore and let the tears fall out, he hid away in his papa’s robe, trying to not get it wet from his tears.

“Chanyeollie, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just really love you both. Very much.”

“We love you too, baby.”

Both of them sandwiched Chanyeol into a hug, letting him cry to his heart’s content. They wanted to ask what was the real reason because they know Chanyeol loves them, he tells them every day. They would have to ask him tomorrow to see if he was willing to talk about it. For now, all the parents could do was cuddle their baby until he calmed down. It wasn’t long until his cries turned into sniffles. 

“Are you feeling better, dumpling?”

Chanyeol nodded slightly. “Can I stay with you guys for tonight?”

“Of course, cupcake. Let’s get ready for bed.”

He might be a little too old to be sleeping with his parents, but it was where his comfort zone was. Chanyeol knows that once they leave after the wedding, he’ll have to either sleep alone or with Baekhyun. He didn’t hate the idea, but he’s a shy bean, and scared that they’ll end up cuddling unintentionally. He doesn’t know if his heart could take that. 

After getting ready for bed, Chanyeol sat down in the middle of the bed. He was letting Haneul while waiting for his parents to finish getting ready. He was wiped out from all of his crying, and decided that he’ll just go to sleep. He forgot to ask about the feelings that he was feeling because all these other emotions came out in only a span of an hour. Haneul curled up on the pillow just above where he was laying. 

He was hoping that everyone was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a discord then I made a Chanyeol server just for everyone that stans him and if you want to join here’s the link
> 
> [Chanyeol Discord Server](https://discord.gg/UPEh8JJ)

**Author's Note:**

> It might be confusing now, but Chanyeol’s powers will be explained soon. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s powers will play a key part in this story 👀


End file.
